bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki kontra Äs Nödt
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 18 czerwca | miejsce = Miasto Wandenreich / Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Rukia Kuchiki zwycięża. | strona1 = * Wicekapitan Rukia Kuchiki * Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki (wsparcie) | strona2 = Sternritter „'F'” Äs Nödt | wojska1 = * Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) | wojska2 = * Broń duchowa (kolce z Reishi) * The Fear * Quincy: Vollständig (Tatarforas) | szkody1 = Rukia nie odnosi obrażeń. | szkody2 = Äs zostaje zabity. }} Rukia Kuchiki kontra Äs Nödt jest walką mającą miejsce podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society. Koncentruje się na wicekapitanie 13. Oddziału, Rukii Kuchiki i Sternritterze „'F'”, Äsie Nödtcie. Prolog thumb|left|190px|[[Äs Nödt zbliża się do Rukii]] Przemierzając Lodowy Wymiar, Rukia nie wyczuwa ani śladu Reiatsu nikogo z Gotei 13. Cieszy się, że udało jej się zlokalizować wicekapitan Isane Kotetsu – właśnie teraz, otoczywszy ciała rannych kapitanów barierą, Isane w skupieniu leczy ich obrażenia. Wobec okoliczności, Kuchiki decyduje się spotkać z Renjim, by wspólnie zaatakować siedzibę wroga, gdy niespodziewanie po jej ręce przesuwa się dotyk chudych palców. Gdy dziewczyna szybko ogląda się za siebie, nikogo nie zauważa. W przestrzeń rzuca pytanie, na które odpowiada jej niepokojący głos. Wtem, odziany w długi płaszcz Sternrittera, za dziewczyną pojawia się mężczyzna z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Äs Nödt powtarza jedno słowo – samotny. Gdy zza maski z kolcami pyta, gdzie podziała się jego Senbonzakura, Rukia rozpoznaje w Quincy oprawcę Byakuyi. Tego, który ukradł Bankai jej brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 6-10 Äs odrzuca swój płaszcz, wyjawiając, iż on także rozpoznaje młodszą siostrę kapitana Kuchiki. Pyta, gdzie znajduje się dowódca 6. Oddziału, lecz Rukia stwierdza, iż nie musi odpowiadać. Z obłąkanym spojrzeniem, Nödt pyta, czy kapitan pojawi się, jeśli on zabierze głowę dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem Rukia odpiera, że wcale nie byłaby tego taka pewna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 11-12 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Äs gotowy do walki Zamykając oczy, Äs rozkłada ręce, wypuszczając grad kolców w stronę dziewczyny. Kuchiki zręcznie uskakuje przed czarnymi cierniami. Te jednak podążają za dziewczyną, która dostrzega, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w miejscu, gdzie te się pojawiają. Rukia używa swojego Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, lecz, ku jej zdziwieniu, kolce przesączają się przez jej lodową tarczę. Kiedy Äs mówi, że lód nie zatrzyma strachu, pocisk dosięga Rukii. Kuchiki zastyga z pustym wzrokiem, a jej dłoń wypuszcza miecz. Na widok odrętwiałej Rukii, Nödt zanosi się niepokojącym śmiechem. Mówi, że to jest właśnie strach, czyste uosobienie strachu. Rukia pyta, czy to jest przerażenie, a przechylony Äs potwierdza. Wtedy, wicekapitan 13. Oddziału unosi głowę, pytając, czego boi się Sternritter "F'". Z chłodnym spojrzeniem dedukuje, iż być może lękiem Äs Nōdta jest osoba niepodana na trwogę, stawiając czoła strachu, który osaczył jej brata.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 13-17 Niepodatny na strach? – pyta Äs, stwierdzając, że nie pojmuje takich nonsensów. Rukia proponuje więc, by ponownie zaatakował ją swymi kolcami. Przechylony Nōdt przygląda się, kiedy Kuchiki wyciąga swój Zanpakutō, nakazując mu drżeć na widok prawdziwej potęgi '''Sode no Shirayuki. Kiedy szpikulce Äs Nōdta nacierają na dziewczynę, Rukia zatrzymuje jeden z nich dłonią. Sternritter "F'''" wyśmiewa propozycję przeciwniczki, mówiąc, że to duże słowa jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze przed chwilą za wszelką cenę starał się umknąć jego cierniom. Zamrażając czarny ćwiek, Rukia kruszy go na kawałki. Wicekapitan wyjaśnia, że choć uwolniła prawdziwą formę '''Sode no Shirayuki, jej ciało wciąż potrzebuje czasu, by do tego przywyknąć. Äs pyta, czy Kuchiki naprawdę sądzi, że lód powstrzyma jego techniki, jego strach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 1-6 Strach nie potrzebuje otwartych ran by ukąsić. Wystarczy dotyk, by mógł przeniknąć. Próba odparcia strachu jest daremna. Äs Nōdt mówi, iż każdy ma coś, co daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Zapytani o powód, ludzie jednak go nie znają. Jednakże, kiedy znajdują się w poczuciu trwogi, zawsze potrafią odpowiedzieć, co ich przeraża – ciemność, zimno, brud, ból. Szeroko rozkładając ręce, Nōdt kontynuuje, wyjawiając, że pierwotne instynkty łączą bezpieczeństwo z życiem, śmierć kojarząc ze strachem. Nawet jeśli ktoś nie wie, po co żyje, z mnogich powodów obawia się śmierci. Kończąc, Äs wyjaśnia, iż każdy żyjący obawia się końca – strachu. Dopóki oddycha, dopóty stara się przed nim uciec. Widzisz więc – mówi Äs – że nie można wykluczyć strachu. Jest on istotą życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 6-8 thumb|right|190px|Äs Nödt zamrożony przez Rukię Wtem, Rukia z opanowaniem stwierdza, że właśnie dlatego jest odporna na trwogę. Jej oczy pozostają chłodne, kiedy wyjawia, że obecnie nie znajduje się pośród żywych. Wstęga Sode no Shirayuki wiruje; mróz i chłód stają się namacalne, kiedy Rukia objaśnia prawdziwą potęgę swego Zanpakutō. Tłumaczy, iż jego zdolność polega na sprowadzeniu temperatury ciała właściciela do poziomu zera bezwzględnego. Ruszając, zdradza, iż wszystko pod jego dotykiem zamarza, a właściciel jest przedłużeniem ostrza. Äs Nōdt nazywa to kolejnym nonsensem – odpiera, iż w takiej temperaturze molekuły powinny zamrzeć, że w takiej temperaturze życie jest niemożliwe. Biegiem rusza w stronę Rukii. Wicekapitan potwierdza, że z definicji jest martwa. Wyjaśnia, iż poprzez kontrolę Reishi zdołała jednak opanować przeżycie w stanie śmierci. Chwytając miecz, tłumaczy, że skoro jej molekuły zostały zawieszone, strach nie ma dokąd pójść – czarny ślad kolca zatrzymał się na jej dłoni. Raptem, Rukia pojawia się za Äsem. Jej ostrze głęboko tnie ramię Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 9-13 18 stopni poniżej zera – krew zamarza w tej temperaturze; z rany Äsa nie wypływa nawet kropla. 50 stopni poniżej zera – woda w gruncie zamarza, wywołując trzęsienie ziemi. Minus 273.15 stopni; w tym stanie Rukia może wytrzymać jedynie cztery sekundy. Kuchiki kieruje w Äsa swój miecz, szron pokrywa jej ciało. Chwilę potem, Äs Nōdt zamarza w zastygłej pozie. Lód skuwa ziemię, ciemne włosy Nōdta nieruchomieją pokryte mrozem. Zamarzając, Sternritter "F'" pyta siebie, czy to właśnie jest strach.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 14-17 Po sprowadzeniu temperatury swojego ciała do poziomu zera bezwzględnego, Rukia powoli podwyższa ciepło organizmu. Wie, że musi jeszcze ćwiczyć, by w pełni opanować techniki swojego Zanpakutō. Zauważa płytkie nacięcie na palcu, wnioskując, że musiała przekroczyć granicę czterech sekund. Raptem odwraca się, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na zamrożonego, nieruchomego Sternrittera. Äs Nödt wciąż zastanawia się nad odczuwanym stanem. Stwierdza, że z całą pewnością nie jest to strach, a kolce odpadają od jego maski. Wyrywając się z objęć lodu, Äs oznajmia, że boi się jedynie gniewu Jego Wysokości oraz stracenia swojego istnienia. Krzyczy, że przy tym ta walka nie jest choć odrobinę straszna czy bolesna, w pełni ukazując swe przerażające oblicze. Jego twarz pokrywają liczne szramy, a brak ust odsłania zęby. Po chwili Nōdt obraca swoją gałkę oczną, na której znajduje się krzyż Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 1-6 [[Plik:R568 Tatarforas.png|thumb|left|190px|'''Tatarforas]] Przechodząc do formy Quincy: Vollständig , Äs Nōdt przyjmuje makabryczny wygląd. Z jego białek cieknie krew, a spod długiego płaszcza wystają chude żebra. Kiedy wyjawia nazwę techniki – Tatarforas – Rukia natychmiast rusza. Zaskakując Kuchiki szybkością, wróg spada kawałek za nią. Dziewczyna w mig tnie mieczem, lecz ostrze nie dosięga demona. Äs mówi, iż wicekapitan nie może go dotknąć, gdy Rukia ze złością i siłą tnie drugi raz. Nōdt oznajmia, iż jej próby są daremne. Mówi, że stopy Rukii są już sparaliżowane, a dziewczyna rzeczywiście nie może się ruszyć. Przypomina, że jej martwe ciało jest odporne na grozę, lecz Äs przerywa nim Kuchiki kończy. Zwraca uwagę, że Rukia patrzy dokładnie na niego. Wygięty w niepokojącej pozie kontynuuje, iż choć komórki wicekapitan są zamrożone, jej nerwy wciąż funkcjonują, niepokojąc tymi słowami przeciwniczkę. Ponownie wymawia nazwę Tatarforas, a olbrzymia sieć zamyka go i Rukię. Quincy wyjaśnia, iż strach atakuje jej nerwy poprzez zmysł wzroku, a po jego słowach setki oczu otwierają się na tkaninie sieci. Kuchiki zaciska powieki, lecz upojony jej lękiem Nōdt mówi, iż jest już za późno. Zdradza, że zamknięcie oczu sprawi, iż ukryte na dnie serca złe wspomnienia osaczą dziewczynę, niczym strach powracający nocą. Wspomnienia jak echo dopadają bezsilną Rukię, gdy Äs Nōdt krzyczy, iż dziewczyna zostanie teraz zabita przez strach, którego tak dobrze unikała. Rozszerzając oczy, wicekapitan wydaje z siebie głośny krzyk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 7-15 Wtedy sieć Sternrittera "F'" zostaje przecięta. Białymi oczami spoglądając na sprawcę, Äs Nōdt komentuje, że wreszcie postanowił się pokazać. Na wskroś poprzez strach Tatarforas przeciął brat Rukii, kapitan 6. Oddziału. Płatki Zanpakutō Byakuyi Kuchiki wirują.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 16-17 Byakuya Kuchiki zlatuje, by stanąć naprzeciw Äs Nödta. Rukia jest zdziwiona przybyciem brata, jednak Sternritter "'''F" wita dawno wyczekiwanego kapitana. Pyta, co z organami, które wypruł z jego brzucha, zgadując, że trochę trudno było mu jeść. Kiedy widząc, że dowódca 6. Oddziału jest chudszy, Nōdt kpiąco pyta, czy to nowa dieta, Rukia rozumie już, że Äs celowo ją odszukał, żeby zwabić Byakuyę. Ostrzega brata, by za wszelką cenę nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego z wrogiem, lecz Quincy krzyczy, że jest za późno, a wokół kapitana otwierają się jego przerażające oczy. Chwilę potem wszystkie zostają na wylot przeszyte przez tysiące wirujących płatków Senbonzakury. Zaskoczony Sternritter domyśla się, że to moc Senbonzakury Kageyoshi zniszczyła jego spojrzenia, przyznając, że chciałby posiadać ten wspaniały Bankai. Wtedy Byakuya podnosi rękojeść Zanpakutō, prosząc, by Äs przyjrzał się lepiej. Otoczony wirem ostrych płatków Byakuya wyjawia, że to tylko jego Shikai, zwykła Senbonzakura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 1-7 Äs Nōdt nie wierzy, że Shikai rywala ma aż taką moc. Tymczasem, postępując do przodu kapitan tłumaczy, że od kiedy Quincy z taką łatwością skradł jego Bankai, postanowił od początku przemyśleć siłę Senbonzakury. Wyjaśnia, że czasem trzeba zrobić kilka kroków w tył, by zobaczyć coś lepiej. Jest to coś, o czym Byakuya zapomniał, dlatego jest dozgonnie wdzięczny Sternritterowi. Rozzłoszczony Quincy szeroko rozkłada ręce; szwy pękają, wylewając ciemną krew. Äs krzyczy, że śmierć to za mało, obiecując, że utopi kapitana w głębinach strachu i rozpaczy tak, że resztę swych dni spędzi żałując, że nie został zabity. Mimo to, rodzeństwo Kuchiki pozostaje niewzruszone straszliwym widokiem Äsa. Byakuya zdradza, że w drodze czuł Reiatsu siostry. Stałaś się silna – mówi kapitan, a jego słowa wiele znaczą dla Rukii. Dziewczyna zaciska oczy, tamując napływające łzy, kiedy brat tłumaczy jej, że strach nie rodzi się z niczego - to mały niepokój może się w niego przemienić. Oznajmia, iż Rukia nie ma czego się bać, a podniesiona na duchu Rukia potwierdza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 7-12 [[Plik:Rukia uwalnia bankai.png|thumb|right|190px|Bankai Rukii, Hakka no Togame, uwolnione]] Sternritter "F'" opuszcza swoje ciało, przyjmując budzącą grozę formę. Mówi Byakuyi, że koniec jest bliski, jednak Kuchiki nie przejmuje się jego słowami. Mężczyzna odwraca się, ponieważ to nie on będzie tym, który pokona Nōdta. Rukia unosi Zanpakutō. Odchodząc, jej brat prosi, by dobrze przyjrzała się twarzy Äsa. Zdradza, że jeśli nie ma lęku wewnątrz Rukii, wszystko, co zobaczy na twarzy Nōdta, będzie wyłącznie jego własnym strachem. Rukia zamyka oczy. Uwalnia swój Bankai, 'Hakka no Togame. Kolumna lodu i światła strzela w górę. Po Seireitei rozchodzi się śnieżnobiały, oślepiający blask.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 13-17 Następstwa Äs boi się końca oraz przeznaczonego mu piekła. Przeprasza Jego Wysokość, przepełniony strachem, kiedy zamraża go zimno Hakka no Togame. Głowa Sternrittera "F" odpada, jego palce kruszą się z mrozu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strona 4 Miecz Rukii staje się przezroczysty. Kuchiki stoi, otoczona białą mgłą. Jej włosy są całkowicie białe, a strój zamienia się w szatę z licznymi wstęgami. Kiedy na jej ręce pojawiają się krwawiące cięcia, Byakuya chwyta dłoń siostry, uspokajając ją, by powoli odtajała. Kapitan mówi, że to świetne Bankai. Świetne, lecz skomplikowane i niebezpieczne; mały błąd może być katastrofalny. Spokojnie prosi, by trzymała miecz ostrożnie, nigdy nie postępując nieopatrznie. Mówi, by pamiętała, iż miecz dzierżony przez strach nigdy nikogo nie obroni. Do włosów Rukii powraca kolor. Rodzeństwo Kuchiki rusza razem, aby obronić Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 5-10 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Rukia Kuchiki vs. Äs Nödt ru:Рукия Кучики против Эса Нодта es:Rukia Kuchiki vs. Äs Nödt Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga